Becoming One With Madness
by LovecraftPonies
Summary: After being put under by Celestia for being an Earth Pony, Helios turns to the power of the Elder Gods and the mystical Neconomicon. This is his account of what happened those few days.


MLP: Seeing the Truth and Dancing with Madness

By: Lovecraftian_Ponies

I am forced to write this as the Elder Magic thatI have practiced for so long is starting to change me, both pysiclly and mentally. Before I share my story, Iwouldassume that you want to know my name and I awnser that question with Helios. I was a simple Earth Pony, one of the millions that live on that ball of rock. However, that was all 340 years ago and now – I'm something that brings fear and destruction to anything. This is the story of what happened to me, and how just a few nights changed the multiverse.

Ever sence I was born, I would always here this Song, a chant that seemed to come from the location that was directly above me. It is always faint and almost impossible to hear but I can. I have always wondered what that meant and sometimes I would go mad just listening to it and try to understand it. I was wondering the libraries one particular day when I found a certain book sitting in the far back of a shelf.

The book was all black with gold lettering that simply read _Necronomicon_. However, I could feel something pulling me into reaching for it. As soon as I touched it, a feeling of cold raced through my hooves as images ran through my mind. What these images where exactly I don't clearly remember to this very day. The cover of it was also simple in design with a large golden circle with a five-pointed star inside of it, positioned in such a way that all 5 points touched the circle. I thought to myself that this book had something important for me as the feeling of that pulling force was even stronger. I looked both ways to see if anypony was around and I shoved the _Necronomicon_ in my saddle bag.

The next few days of my life where both the most important and the most dreadful as I begun to dig more and more into the _Necronomicon_ and unravel its secrets. I grew more and more mad as I read deeper and deeper into it, and as I did that the world seemed to have changed as well. As I read about certain creatures that the normal Equestrian could never dream of, I began to see them in this reality. However, those creatures that I saw where pebbles compared to the planet that was the Elder Gods. Their power both impressed me and filled me with emotions that I had never felt before, emotions of doubt and awe ran through my brain. Upon learning more about these Elder Gods, one thing stuck out as very unique. There was something about the Elder Song and upon reading those two words the air became still.

What happened next is something that even I don't know. After the room became completely quiet, chanting began to fill the room. Although mumbled and mixed with a fury of screams I could hear the phrase "do it, learn and become one with us…". The metal strain was also very dreadful and the room was shrouded by darkness as I passed out.

When I woke up a few hours later (at least I assume it had been a few hours later as the moon had just rose into the sky) I knew what had to be done. I indeed was one of the few that could hear the Elder Song and not die from the horrid notes and lyrics. I rubbed my eyes and opened the _Necronomicon_ once again. After flipping pages for a few minutes, I had reached the section of the Elder Gods. Summoning them according to the _Necronomicon_ was relatively simple as the pony summoning would give them an invitation and as the Grey Void that they lived in wrapped around this universe they would come if they choose to. I settled with an Elder God that was simple enough to summon but still knew the information that I wanted. Right as I was going to open the door and sneak into the Everfree Forest a though hit me. Would I even survive the summoning as I was an Earth Pony and thus not at all used to releasing magic? I pondered that question till I gambled that I would live. Getting the accursed _Necronomicon_ and a knife for carving the runes on the trees I scouted for a clearing.

After about half an hour of just walking in what seemed like circles, I found a clearing that seemed to be made just for this. I smiled in excitement as I was going to do something that nopony has done for thousands of years. I went right to work by first carving the runes into the trees.

The clearing was large at about six meters in diameter with trees lining the edge. These trees where massive, reaching as high as 100 meters into the sky. The ground as well was unique as it was made out of a softened stone that was only found in the magically altered Everfree Forest. Finally, the last part need to be done, an offering had to be made. I took the knife and placed the bright silver edge on my front left leg and made a sharp cut into it. Walking around the clearing I spread my blood into the shape of the cover of the _Necronomicon_. Fog began to build up suddenly as I could hear the chanting once again. I smiled again but this time my smile had changed into that of a mad pony.

I opened the bookmarked section of the _Necronomicon_ and I read the verses in a raspy voice.

"Gusti juhy fresdi cyhji qilop KIkyus!"

The alien words rolled off my tongue in a matter far too native for any sane pony. At first nothing happened just the fog rolled around and the smell of dried up blood filled the otherwise still air. A bright flash of light popped up next to me. I instantly recognized it as Princess Celestia. As soon as she appeared next to me she backed up in terror and fear. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"How could you do this? What you have done might end up destroying everyone that you know. Has the magic of friendship and kindness done nothing for you?", she said sobbing in between.

"Why do I need the magic of friendship when I can have the power of Elder Magic? Listen Celestia, can you hear it?! The Elder Song is ringing in my ears – this is not fate but instead it is destiny. What you have done to me just because I'm an Earth Pony is not right at all and this is my way of showing everypony that just because you are on the very bottom of the social latter does not mean we are powerless!", I said with madness and anger in my voice.

Celestia opened her mouth to say something to retaliate but instead a small greyish worm floated above the circle of blood that I made. It was rotating around and squirming while floating and gave off a dim white light around its "body". I slowly walked up to it and touched it with my hoof. It stopped moving and grew into a black orb about three fourths of a meter long and imploded on itself. Dark grey streaks moved towards the area where the "worm" was and a black, oil like orb grey to about three meters and blew up.

Standing there was a creature that clearly did not belong to this plane of reality – one of the 7 Elder Gods. It had a pony like body but its "coat" was that of a dark black. It lacked a mane at all and instead had four horns coming out of its forehead much like a normal unicorn has one. On the hooves of this creature was chitin that was a dark white. However, what made it truly one for the insane to grasp is its eyes. There where no eyes on its head, instead dozens of eyes dotted the body of this accursed being. Tentacles where sprouting like angry thistles on its back that also had eyes all over them. Even the tail was elderish with a long spiky tail that had a thick point to it. It just stood there motionless as I did, both of us staring at each other for what seemed like hours. As I had learned from the _Necronomicon_ , The Elder Gods are so powerful that even their presence is enough to affect both time and space. This was no mere creature, but one of the Elder Gods – Kikyus, The Forever Watcher.

"Why did you summon me here mortal?", Kikyus asked with a certain alien smoothness in it.

I smiled once again as I pointed to the sky. "I can hear the Elder Song, it rings in my ears where ever I go. I had read that those who can hear the Song are destined to be connected with the Elder Gods."

Kikyus, The Forever Watcher nodded his head and licked his lips. "I see, I can tell as well that you want to learn more about the Elder Gods."

I nodded by head as well. "Yes, I was wondering…" I knew what I asked would either kill me instantly or complete the work that I had prepared for days. "… could I become one of the Elder Gods? That would teach me and answer all of the questions that I have."

For two long minutes all Kikyus, Celestia, and I were staring at each other – fate being chosen by the seven beings who had control over all of reality.

My answer came far quicker than my brain could process as a large black orb swallowed Kikyus and I. In a flash of grey light and a large nova of Elder Magic sprinted across the forest – we teleported to the Grey Void. Celestia still continued to stare at the location that we just where at and sobbed again as she began to walk back to the palace.

The Grey Void was nothing like what I expected. It looked very similar to the world I was used to, with some major differences. For one, I was not walking instead I was floating in what seemed to be infinite space on all sides of me. The land was covered in hills and plains with buildings dotting the "countryside". I turned around as I could feel the pressure of Kikyus's existence.

"Now that you have chosen to become one of us, you will have your own section of the Grey Void to call home. You can do anything that you can think of with this space as I assume you know that it wraps around other space."

I knew exactly what I wanted to do. "Celestia, you have treated us Earth Ponies like slaves for far too long. You think that they are inferior to both Pegasi and Unicorns. Just wait until you see what an Earth Pony can do."

Using my new found Elder Magic I peered into Celestia's court room from the universe that I lived in. Smiling I licked my lips and chanted out a spell that I made just for this moment. "Kjuyt Fertyuves Kilopui Fraci Fraci Celestia!", I yelled.

Inside of the court room, Celestia's eyes grew larger as she felt her body seemily rise and lower however, it did not to the others in the room. However, to me I could see her body violently rising and lowering in other dimensions until her body could not take it anymore. The atoms that made up her entire body began to break apart from the extreme force that she was under. She fell on the floor screaming in pain until her body was slowly erased from reality itself.

The next day, I targeted Luna in a far more simpler way. The Elder Song can only be heard by those who are destined to hear it, however it can be forcefully heard to others. Smiling, I again just like yesterday concentrated my power and forced the Song into Luna's ears. She fell on the floor in a matter of seconds – dead from madness itself. With nopony left to control the Solar System anymore I walked away knowing that the higher Elder Gods could do what they wished with it.

I looked into the blackness of the universe and saw my reflection for the first time and smiled. My transformation was complete…


End file.
